


Merry Christmas Everyone

by 221bsweetheart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bsweetheart/pseuds/221bsweetheart
Summary: Christmas domestic fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd give this challenge a go

John decided as it was nearly Christmas , he really should spruce up 221B. He dug out his corny Christmas playlist on Amazon music and fiddling with the laptop speakers, let rip . Thank god Sherlock was out of the flat, he would’ve rolled his eyes and possibly shot the laptop in a fit of pique. Taking stock of the mess they’d both created, he rolled up the sleeves of his jumper and set to work.

 

First track up was one of his favourites - Merry Christmas everyone by Shakin Stevens. Humming under his breath, John slowly and methodically worked his way around their living room. He gathered up a load of papers and documents from the nearby coffee table and put them to one side to look at later. He made his way downstairs to borrow Mrs Hudson’s hoover. Knocking on her door, he realised she was out. Luckily she kept it just inside her door and using the key she left for them for emergencies, retrieved it and made his way back upstairs. The playlist announced that old 70’s classic next by Slade and John got his groove on . He hoovered merrily away, yelling out the chorus . Contrary to popular belief, he was enjoying himself. He stripped off his jumper as it was warm work with the fire going. He went into the kitchen to grab the dusters and polish, swiftly knocking back a glass of water for refreshment.

 

All of a sudden John flashed back to his army days as The Darkness song came on . Memories of the Mess at Catterick flooded back , quite a few pints sunk with mates, a smokey atmosphere and ribald jokes floating around. He smiled at the silliness the memories invoked and carried on with the housework. He swished and swooshed the duster over everything in time with the chorus, singing badly at the top of his voice. Shaking his hips in time with the music, John positively bounced around. Elton John’s classic came on next and by now John really let rip, dancing around with the hoover, tucking the duster into his belt like a burlesque dancer.

 

Suddenly there was a squeak of surprise and John spun around to be faced with a giggling Mrs Hudson, Mycroft who was staring like a deer in the headlights and his beloved Sherlock, who smiled softly at the show John had been putting on. All laden with packages. Mrs Hudson had obviously co opted them both to help her.

 

“Um……. I , um…… I was just tidying our flat for Christmas” John was a little flustered at being caught this way.

 

Mrs Hudson giggled again 

 

“Oh do carry on John, you were enjoying yourself . To be honest so was I , it’s so lovely to have you back home where you belong”

 

“ Yes do carry on John, it was quite………. “ Mycroft’s voice petered out , at a bit of a loss to what to say.

 

John looked at Sherlock who was still smiling at him. He realised he must look a sight , dusty and sweaty and started to brush himself down. Walking over to the laptop, he turned down the volume just as the bells of Wham’s Last Christmas tinkled through the speakers. Less said about the previous Christmas the better, John shuddered slightly.  
Mrs Hudson made her way in the kitchen to put down some shopping she had done , directing Mycroft and Sherlock both where to put their packages down . 

 

“ Now John , would you like a cuppa ?” she asked

 

“Yes obviously Mrs Hudson “ Sherlock retorted

 

“Not you, you haven’t done any housework “ She gently chided him “John’s been a busy bee “

 

Both Mycroft and Sherlock rolled their eyes in unison at this. She whacked them both and tutted her way to the kettle. John got a cosy warm glow at this little scene, it was so good to be back.

 

He walked over to the table and peeked into the packages , and getting himself a clip for his trouble from Mrs Hudson.

 

“No peeking , that’s for Christmas dinner …….. Biscuit ?” she asked , holding out the biscuit barrel as a diversion to all three. 

 

The tea made, all four of them sat down with their cuppas. Mycroft grew a little uncomfortable at this domesticity and after finishing his tea, swiftly made his apologies and said to the room 

 

“ Now where are you going to celebrate Christmas then ? Our parents are asking “

 

“Oh we thought here “  
“ Not with you “ 

 

John and Sherlock spoke at the same time, making Mrs H’s eyes roll at that . Mycroft sighed and turned to leave .

 

“ Just don’t forget to let Mummy know “ 

 

Sherlock puffed a subtle raspberry at Mycroft’s back and John burst out laughing at the childishness .

 

Eventually Mrs Hudson still giggling to herself, left them to it and went downstairs.

 

Sherlock went over to the laptop and fiddled about with it. The strains of a violin filled the flat and Sherlock turned , holding out his hand to John.  
They came together and slowly danced in the falling dusk, the flames from the fire flickering as the only light. 

 

“I am glad you came back John” Sherlock murmured 

 

“ So am I “

 

Sherlock tightened his grip on John’s waist as they slowly swirled around the living room. Sentiment was highly recommended now Sherlock thought, this was their time after everything the’d been through and he was actually looking forward to their first proper Christmas together. He looked down at John’s closed eyes and smiled again.

 

“Merry Christmas John “ kissing him on the top of his head

 

“Merry Christmas Sherlock “


End file.
